


Night Cap of Omens

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Blake approaches Qrow the night before they attempt to steal an airship and talks with him about what happened between them at Brunswick Farms. It's there that Blake and Qrow share a few revelations with each other...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 8





	Night Cap of Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Let's address the Goliath in the room. On November 6, 2019, a post on Tumblr was put on, telling people of an Omen shipper who committed suicide over being bullied for the ship's taboo nature. By the end of the day, the post was exposed as a hoax and the user subsequently closed her Tumblr.
> 
> However, it did not pass gently into the night. People became aware of this and, rather than try to dismiss it like a few did, they bought into it and caused an eruption to happen. Fingers were pointed, rants were made, and I almost decided to commit to making a few fanfics involving age gap ships like Rosewick and Ironweiss, though not to the full, squicky extent that some people go to.
> 
> I am someone who was deeply affected by the suicide of a Youtuber named Etika, on top of having written a fanfic about a character who went through that same sort of trauma on a more personal level, so believe me when I say I do not take the topic lightly, especially as a cheap "gotcha" to draw shade on the FNDM.
> 
> When I first heard the news, I was furious. I was going to write an Ilia/Neptune fanfic and preface it with the now infamous "how about another joke" speech from the new Joker movie. However, I didn't do that and instead made a Jam and a Yuletide devoted to shipping Blake and Yang with other characters in tribute to "Cleo", the person who was said to have taken their own life.
> 
> With a cleaner and healthier mindset now and the knowledge that this was faked, I still feel a little obliged to write something related to this. Not for "Cleo", but for the real-life people who are persecuted over their ships. While I do not, in any way, ship Blake with Qrow, the similarities between them are uncanny enough not to write a fanfic about them. Without further to do, let's begin…

It was the night before they would go through with their plans on stealing an airship. Qrow still had doubts in his head, but couldn't exactly address them without being guilt-tripped. On top of that, Saphron had cut him off from any his booze, so he had to spend this first night in a long time being sober… And the hangover he had was killing his head…

"Hey…" He looked over to see Blake in his room. "Got time to talk?" She sat on the bed he laid on.

"Nnnrg… Yeah, got nothing better to do…" Qrow mumbled.

"It's… about what happened at the Brunswick farms…" Blake looked away and bit her lip. Qrow just gave an agitated sigh.

"Look, we were under the Apathy's influence, _I_ was drunk and hours ago, a naked blue genie showed us how the World of Remnant came to be on top of the skeletons Oz had hidden in his closet. I didn't need to know Oz and Salem…" He gagged a bit. "Point is, we were at a very low point. You suffered, _I_ suffered and we made a one-time connection. And that's all it's _ever_ going to be. One time."

"No, you're right about that. I just came to say that we shouldn't speak of that night again. I didn't have time earlier because of what happened with Oscar and… well…" She tilted her head at Qrow, who rolled his eyes.

"I was tired of dead ends, okay? You weren't there when Lionheart and Oz had us sit on our ass for a month doing nothing while the enemy was twenty steps ahead." Qrow said.

"No, I understand. I was in that same sort of situation. Did you know I was going to get to Mistral earlier than I intended, but no one wanted to come with me? It took me burning my own house down to get a decently sized army." Blake had a brief chuckle before she shook her head. "But, back to the topic at hand. I also wanted to apologize if I was aggressive towards you that night."

"_You_? Aggressive? I was the one who laid my lips on you." Qrow said.

"And if you hadn't passed out, I would have kept going." Blake caused a brief moment of silence before she continued. "I hate myself for leaving Yang and I wanted to make it up to her, but every time I try, I just push her away even more. I guess I was just pushing my frustrations onto you."

"Likewise. Oz's dirty little secret made me remember someone I held a torch for. Nice, gentle, kind… Taken from this world too soon. To think she died for nothing…" Qrow frowned before he got up. "But in all honesty, I should take full responsibility for what happened. I was supposed to keep an eye on you and the team, but instead… Well…"

"But I sought _you_ out. I haven't told the others about this but… I have a thing for… older men." As Blake blushed Qrow laughed.

"Wow… I'm old enough to be your _father_. You realize how creepy that is?" Qrow shook his head.

"W-well, I more prefer the gap to be shorter, like… five years max?" She exhaled. "There was a guy I knew. Definitely older than me by about that kind of length. Strong, passionate, at first, I thought he was fighting for justice… But as soon as I continued to see his missions, I realized he was just spiteful. He had his reasons, but he decided to lash out at the world for the actions of a few people."

"That Adam guy that was at Haven? You had a thing for him?" Qrow asked.

"… _Had_." Blake turned around to show the scar on her belly. "My love for him was lost along with Yang's arm. But… I guess old habits die hard."

"Listen, I get you. You think that you're a burden on your friends and that it would be better if you weren't there. I'm actually thinking that right now with Ruby. Before, I was that cool uncle who taught her how to fight when her father couldn't. Now? I'm just the drunk that has to be dragged by his feet. Before _that_? The klutz who always had bad luck follow him around. I always had a deep-rooted feeling that I was just dragging my old team down back when we were at Beacon. The only person who didn't…" He paused before he shook his head. "She's no longer with us. And I blame _myself_ for that just as much as you blame yourself for what happened with Yang."

"Wait… You said that you held a torch for someone… Was that the same person?" Blake asked. Qrow nodded, though there was another silent second.

"Yeah. She was." He glanced at his scroll. "You should hit the hay. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Blake gave Qrow a solemn glance before she got up and walked to the door. "Oh, if you ever feel like talking, hit me up. After that night, I realized we have a lot more in common than just our hair color and moody attitude." Blake gave him a smile before she left.

Qrow spent the next hour or so struggling to sleep. It was a good thing Blake didn't question him further about the person who supported him.

"_What is Ozpin hiding from us?_"

He silently blessed the fact that "us" included himself…

Otherwise Ruby would have seen what happened to Summer…

However, he knew he'd have to cross that bridge when he gets there… But for now, he rested, knowing there's at least one person he can talk to when the niece who looked up to him turned her back on him.


End file.
